Untill Death Did Us part
by Suichi's Water
Summary: Remade with grammer checks. The sequel to Until Do Us Part. Read that one before you read this one. Extremely dark...I think. And for those who read the first Please review again... *


Guess what is finally here! Yes the sequel to Until Death Do Us Part! This is entirely in Seifer's pov and talks about Seifer's POV. Duh. And it kinda lets you know what happened to the two. I mean did they get back together? Are they okay? Who knows.

Just a warning. If you thought the other was bad this is worse. It gave me chills, made me cry, and gave me nightmares of bishies getting hurt all over the place…um…read on and flame and die.

Before you read it though you might want to read the first…Um and I still don't own it because if I did Hayner would be so NINJA. But please read.

**Until Death DID Us Part**

"_To keep you here."_

"_As long as you are here you can do as you please." _

"_Go on…I don't mind." _

All of these things have been said to me by my one special person. And they were all said while I beat him mercilessly. Does it make me a bad person? I mean is it my fault I answer his kindness with anger? Or his love with pain?

Day in and day out all I do is hurt him. It is all I know how to do. It's all I was raised to do…hurt my lover. It's all my father did and his father before him. When I asked my father about it he told me it had to do with respect, which is what is father told him. That is how Almassy men got respect from their lovers.

But I don't feel right when I hurt him. It just feels wrong. He cries when I hit him. Mama never cried. This got me to thinking. Maybe I was doing it wrong. That had to be it; I didn't know who to inflict pain correctly. That question caused me to experiment by taking a fresh blade to myself…I felt something akin to pain but I couldn't be sure.

Just when I was about to try again he came in and scolded me. I learned from my father that yelling at Almassy men would **NOT** be tolerated and as a result Hayner could not make it to school the next day…but I saw something that night. He didn't cry. When I asked him why he let me he replied 'To keep you here. As long as you are here you can do as you please.' That is when I knew I had achieved that which I had been without. The ability to inflict pain that gained respect…right?

From that day on he never cried, never uttered a word and all was well in the world. Sometimes I would hurt myself when I harmed him and he would gently dress my injuries. Other times I would beat him up until I was so tired that I fell asleep like a little kid that had played all day. Then I would awake, nice and warm under a blanket, to the smell of fresh waffles and sausage.

That is my favorite breakfast. I over heard him once when he was talking to someone on the phone and he told them that it made him happy when I hurt him because it meant that I cared and would come back to him. So I always gave him what he wanted. I beat him so that he would be happy. That's all I ever wanted…his happiness.

I moved him in to my house. I'll never forget that day. I had seen him talking to that bastard Rajin and I knew he was trying to take my lover away. So while he was gone I stormed his house, packed his stuff, and put it in mine. I told his parents that it was none of their concern. I found Hayner later that night while he had been going to his house and told him to come with me. When he tried to leave the next day I told him there would be no more of that and that he was to stay with me. I would protect him from Rajin.

I know when lovers cuddle it is because they want something and I know what he wants. Whenever he cuddled me in the night I would hit him…but for some reason, he stopped cuddling against me. I'll never figure that one out. But I beat him to keep him here because if he ever left I would die. Everyday I come home just to see if he is still there.

I came home to an empty house once and my mind immediately thought the worse. I seemed to have waited only a few hours for his return but it felt like an eternity. I have never been able to smile when I was happy…it always comes out as a scowl. And as I scowled at him when he came in I saw all happiness drain from his features.

He acted so…so skittish that I was sure he had been with another and I felt my heart break into so many pieces that there would be no way it could be put back together. That was the one night that I willingly cuddled against him because I wanted something … comfort. To this day I don't think he remember that night. I beat him pretty bad.

If I had to write it down in history I would say it was the second worst beating I've ever given him. The next day was the first that I awoke and did not receive a smile. That is when I knew something was not right. But he won't tell me this. I have to get him to admit that something is wrong.

I would beat him and shout things at him that I knew were harmful. I called him useless and stupid. And over time I'm sure he came to believe this and that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted someone to stop me. I yelled that he should tell me to stop if he didn't like it but he never did. And over time I saw him change right before my eyes.

No longer was he the carefree boy that smiled when I looked at him. No longer was he the cute little boy that laughed with friends. No longer did he have friends. I had scared them away from my love. And it took a smack to the face by his best friend's boyfriend Axel to wake me up and let me know what I truly was.

_I wasn't a lover. Hell I wasn't even human…I was a monster._

Which brings us to that night. The night I stormed in and shouted at him. But he was fine. He was sitting on the bed as he always was looking as thin and fragile as a glass doll. He turned to me slowly and greeted me with a customary smile. God I love his smile. I'm glad he was still here…but that meant I had to hurt him. Yes I can tell by the way I had just smacked him down that I had to hurt him. I didn't even think about it...I just sort of lost control of myself and didn't realize it happened until it was too late.

He looked up at me and I knew he could tell I was not happy. My scowl was deeper then usual and I growled at him. I'm sure the kicks to the ribs only enforce this and if he wasn't sure before he is now. The lost look in his eyes tells me that he doesn't know how to make me feel better.

So he does with he always does. Waits till my tantrum is over and just lays there and takes it. He allows me to take my frustrations out on him so that I won't have to keep it pent up inside because that is not good for you. And every time I knock him down he gets right back up. I don't mind because it just means I can knock him back down.

Oops…I hit him too hard. He has blood dripping from his temple and I can't bring myself to do anything but continue. I grab his wrist. I don't realize that my nails are digging into the already abused flesh there. But I already know there will be no school for him tomorrow. I can feel it. Just like my father always knew if mama was going to work the next day.

But he doesn't have to worry. I will stay right beside him all night to make sure he is okay. I hope he doesn't mind. I mean I always stay with him but if he told me to leave I would. I'm glad he never has. He knows I'll never stray too far from him even if he does tell me to leave I'll just wait outside the door till he is sleeping and sneak back in. Much like a cat that wants your food.

He stopped crying around the time when I beat him because I thought he had found another who could please him better then me. That was a long time ago. Maybe a few years. I call him stupid all the time and I'm not sure why but I think of it as a little pet name you know the one's lovers always have for one another? If you don't like it we can come up with another one.

But that is what I call you most of the time…I guess it kind of stucks. I love to call you stupid because you always answer and smile at me. I always feel so fuzzy all over when you do. God I love your smile and your eyes. I hope you don't mind if I love to look into them.

I know he will let me go at him until I am ready to stop so I don't have to worry about him stopping me partway through. I know I will stop when I am ready. And If I get to tired I know you will be right there. You will bring me a blanket and a pillow and tuck me in.

I know you won't snuggle up with me but I'm fine with you watching me sleep. I've seen you do it before when you thought I wasn't awake. I was watching you watch me. I don't see why you like to watch me you are far more adorable to watch if I do say so myself. I sigh as I sock you in the stomach. You look so adorable when you are sleeping.

Something is not right! I don't get tired. The sting from when Axel smacked me is filling me with a sickening energy. My adrenaline is pumping and only one thing is on my mind…you getting me to stop. Axel says you don't want this but you don't tell me this how am I supposed to know what you want. And how does he know what you want. Please tell me you haven't been seeing him baby. Oh god no.

I tell you that I won't stop until you tell me too. But I know I will grow tired but it has already been ten...twenty minutes and I am showing no signs of slowly down. You have to stop me. I know you will reach your breaking point soon. I have never beaten you this long. I need you to stop me so that we can go to sleep and in the morning you will make me my favorite breakfast. And I will know that you want to stay here.

I should be tired by now. The look on your face it makes my chest hurt. Should we take a break? I mean your eyes seem to be out of focus. Can you see me? How many fist do you see coming at you? If you see more then two maybe I should put you to bed. Don't worry I already know I'll be fine but I don't want you break you…I love you baby. But you haven't denied me in the last five years.

And just this morning I asked you to quit school. I completely forgot about that. Hahaha…all this time I was thinking you had school in the morning. But you already told me that you would…that way we can be together longer. That way you will stay here with me. You won't have to go out anything you need, anything at all with be brought to you as fast as my legs will carry me.

He sighs and I know that he is alright. But his eyes flutter and I can tell that he is having trouble keeping them open. Just tell me to stop and I will! His breathing is all funny now and he stumbles. In an instant the world is rushing up to greet him and he falls on the floor like a rag doll that has been dropped by a careless little kid. I am careless. His skin is flushed and he is huffing and puffing. There is a snapping sound somewhere…did that come from him?

_**This is not right.**_

"What are you going on about!" I yell at him. I didn't mean to yell but I couldn't hear him over the voices in my head telling me that this was not right. He shudders on the ground and I wonder if he is cold. He looks at me so broken and I realize that he didn't answer my question.

_**I don't think I can hurt you anymore. Please it hurts to do this to you. If you leave because I don't hurt you then so be it….**_

"I asked you a question! What were you whispering about?!" I shriek this and if this place wasn't sound proof I'm sure someone would have come knocking to see if we were okay. But…we're not okay are we?

You just laid there and didn't move. If your chest wasn't heaving I would have presumed you dead. But that would hurt too much.

"Sei-Seifer…" You whisper it so softly that I almost missed it. "You're…"

_This was it! He was going to tell me to stop and it would be all over. But I am impatient and not good at waiting._

"What?! I'm what?!" I bark willing you to hurry. Please just say it I need you too. I know I do.

"You're hurting me!" I freeze. That is what I had been waiting for…but hearing it and wanting to hear it are two different things. When I heard it I was so happy that I could have cried but…how to show you my happiness?

I clutch my fist in thought and I see your tremble as if expecting to be hit. No I was far too happy to hit you. I grab you and toss you towards your reflection. I see your eyes close and half of me expects to hear a rejoicing sound or something…anything but that horrid sound that meets my ears. You sound like an injured baby or something. Is that the right sound you were supposed to make? I'm not too sure. But you are happy right? You'll stay…

You shoulders are shaking as I make my way over to you. You are bleeding…it's like you are crying tears of blood. I'm not sure why but in the pit of my stomach I feel sick…repulsed by the sight of you like this. The mirror is almost completely shattered. Do you remember when I brought the mirror home? If you do can you tell me because I don't…I know you didn't bring it with you because I treasure all of your things and would never break one.

You're scaring me Hayner…please move do something. Tell me you love me! Tell me you'll never leave what do I have to do. I mean I don't want to hurt you but I can't live without you. Please!

If my love isn't good enough I wish you would tell me. Ever since Axel smacked me my thoughts have been scattered and I doubt your love for me. I don't mean to but I do. I'm only human I make mistakes please baby don't do this…What do you want from me!

I punch the mirror in frustration. I scream in pain, anger, uncertainty. If there was ever a time I needed you to tend to my wounds now is it. Please…I don't know where you keep the first aid kit. You know where to find it right? But no I can't rely on you too much I have to do something's myself. I see you move to get up… for some reason I have to stop that.

I jerk your head back, then kick you until I fall onto the ground. Please don't get back up. But you don't hit the floor you go into the mirror. I see you open your eyes and try to blink the blood out of your eyes but it doesn't work. You look at the mirror and I know you don't like what you see. You look ready to leave. Please don't leave…even if I don't want to hurt you.

But I never could say no to you. So I will bash your head in again and again. I will give you that fix that you need. I don't care if you are a Masochist. But if you are does that make me a Sadist? But I don't want to do it…so what am I?

_A monster._

"You're just so stupid." I say hopping you will give me some response. You just smile sweetly. God what is that supposed to mean? Are we done here or not…

"Don't you know that I love you?!" I don't know why I blurted it out But I need you to know that I love you no matter what it takes.

And as I stab you I can't help but think…If this was any other person they would think that I was defeating the point by doing this. But please All I need is for you to say it back if nothing else. If you want I'll beat it out of you.

Please I love you but god this is too much. There is only so much pain I can inflict before it hurts me and it is hurting me. It is hurting me so bad.

"I love you, Hayner!" I repeat this again as I slam your face into the ground. Tears…yes tears are pouring down my face. I don't want this please answer me. Just when I am about to give up you open your mouth and I am silent to hear what you have to say.

"Seifer, please!" You try to yell, but it's just a whisper that leaves my lips. No it is more of a whimper of a broken soul…and for some reason I don't know what you want. Please be straight forward and come out with what you want.

I pull you up again, then press my lips to yours, long and desperate. Pouring my soul into that kiss so that you know what I want. Even if it is all about you please just this once consider how I feel. You look at me and I study your open eyes. They are so cloudy…so unseeing…

"You can't see me can you?" You softly shake your head. NO. Dear god no. I have gone to far. But…but you wanted it right!? Right! I scramble to my feet and run. I love you but…I can't…I just can't do this anymore. I won't be back never. Not after that. It was like I claimed you or something. Your lost eyesight is like a badge that says you are mine but no one knows it is the other way around. I live to serve you and make you happy…

If I ever did go back I know you wouldn't be there…I wonder what would have happened if I did.

I hope you aren't waiting…I can't come back…even if I wanted to.

But I'm sure you heard it on the news about the car…right?

You were bleeding pretty bad so you might not have turned on the television…you most likely just went to sleep after cleaning the room…

But I'm glad I can't hurt you anymore. I know it's selfish.

But I don't want you hurt you because I love you Hayner.

_Until death did us part, Hayner._

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Well I told you…I'm horrible huh? I said the same thing. Also I thought about it and my mind is like…make just one more a trilogy is what these people need! Let them now what happened in their after life. What do you think? Oh and before you review I hope you don't flame. But then again I like flames because they can roast marshmallows! And this story is dedicated to those lovely reviewers that read the first one and liked it. And hey…maybe you should review this one too. And shame on those of you who read this one without reading the first bad!


End file.
